


The Kilt

by Mockingbird_22



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Len, Confident Barry, Len in a kilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Len comes home after months away on the Waverider wearing a particular item of clothing that Barry finds irresistible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, when everyone was going a little crazy over the pic of Leonard Snart in a kilt that we never got to see in Legends of Tomorrow. I found it again recently and decided to post it here. Please enjoy the silly, smuttiness! :)

The Waverider had just touched down back in Central City. The first thing Len wanted to do was be far away from some of the idiots he had been sharing a space ship, sorry time ship with for the past five months. The second was to thoroughly ravish his sinfully handsome boyfriend, one Barry Allen aka The Flash.

Len had never particularly been one for rules of anything let alone let alone society dictating what he should and shouldn’t wear. So today he found himself dressed in his usual dark top, jacket and jeans with the addition of a black pleated kilt. He hopped off the ship, cold gun securely strapped to his thigh and said a few brief goodbyes (mainly to Mick and Sara) before walking in the direction of his and Barry’s apartment.

The moment he stepped through the door Barry gave a gleeful cry and zipped to embrace him.

“I had no idea you’d be back today, I mean  _obviously,_  it’s not like phones work across time. I’m so happy to see you, Len!”

“Me too Scarlet, oh how I’ve missed you. I wasn’t sure if you’d even be at home, thought you might be out doing something more fun on your day off."

“Oh, no I needed a say to just stay in and recharge after the last Meta we fought. But that’s a story for another time.” Barry kissed Len deeply, oh how he’d missed those kisses.

Barry took a step back to observe how Len was dressed, eyes zeroing in on the kilt.  _Of course they were._

“Is that a kilt?” Barry asked. Len noted his voice sounded a little off.

“Yes Barry, problem?”

“Uh, no that just has to be one of the sexiest things I have ever seen you wear. I think I need you like right now!”

Len let out a soft chuckle, wow he was not expecting that reaction and for Barry to get so turned on by something he was wearing, well something that wasn’t a well-tailored three-piece suit.

Barry grasped Lens’ hand and started to gently tug.

“Hang on, just let me take my boots off.”  Len bent down to untie the combat boots.

“Really, after what I just said, you’re gonna make me wait while you take your boots off.”

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you about good things coming to those who  _wait,_  Barry? See all done now, carry on,” Len replied.

Barry dragged Len to the bedroom and pressed him up against the wall. One hand was around Len’s neck pulling him in for a hot, needy and passionate kiss, the other making its way up Len’s thigh to what was under the kilt. Barry’s fingers were intrepidly grazing over his bulge, making Len harden at the touch. Len breathed in the scent of Barry and felt the fire course through his veins. Five months was a long time. Barry started palming Len and pressing wet kisses to his ear, neck and throat. Len’s hands roamed all over Barry’s back and cupped his ass and squeezed.

“Right strip, but leave the kilt on,” Barry said commandingly. Len quirked an eyebrow in amusement and did just that. Barry was naked in seconds and Len wasn’t far after, save the kilt.

“How’d you wanna play this, Barry?”

“Hmmm, how about you on top, riding me, with the kilt covering our most indecent parts?” Barry said completely nonchalantly. Len’s breath hitched in his throat, Barry had no idea how sexy he could be talking like that.

“Fuck Barry, sure works for me.”

Barry moved to the nightstand and opened the drawer to get out the lube.

“Every time I’ve fingered myself open, I’ve just been wishing it was your cock filling me up and not my toys,” stated Len, breath ragged.

“Not long now, baby,” Barry replied. The pet names did more to Len than he cared to admit.

“Right on the bed, ass in the air,” Barry said assertively, a wicked glint in his eye which Len definitely saw. This was going to be fun.

Len climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, kilt covering his ass and hard cock. Barry flipped the kilt up and rested the heavy fabric on Len’s back. He lubed up a couple fingers and gently pressed one inside, finding Len’s prostate immediately and gently brushing over it. Another finger was added and Len was letting out breathy moans and pleas of ‘Yes Barry’ and ‘So good’. After the third finger was added Len felt sufficiently lubed up and ready. Barry must have agreed as he pulled his fingers out and came back around to the bed. Barry crawled under Len and lubed himself up, no condom needed, something they’d both discussed months ago. Len shifted his position and Barry helped guide his cock into Len’s tight, wet hole, gently sinking down on Barry’s cock.

Len then started to move slowly, building up a slow pace and steady rhythm. Len’s own cock was hidden beneath the dark, heavy fabric so neither could see, but Len could feel how hard and wet his cock was, leaking pre-cum.  The pace picked up as Barry thrust up into Len.

“Barry, slower,” Len practically purred, “I don’t want this to be over too soon. I’ve gone far too long without this.”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Barry responded, breathless.

The pace slowed and Len could feel every inch of Barry and how his cock hit Len’s prostate in just the right way.

“Touch me, Barry,” Len softly said.

Barry reached under the kilt and with one hand gently tugged and stroked Len’s leaking cock, smearing the pre-cum around the head and down the shaft, while the other hand fondled and caressed his balls. Len moaned loudly, he loved having his balls played with which Barry knew only too well.

Len continued riding Barry slowly for a few more minutes letting himself feel every sensation as Barry jerked him off and thrust up into him.

“Okay Barry, pick up the pace.”

Barry started to stroke Len faster and gently vibrated his fingers, while also vibrating his cock. Len could feel the vibrations throughout his whole body, Barry’s cock hitting his prostate every time. It felt to so good and Len knew he was done for.

Len cried out Barry’s name as he came all over Barry’s hands and the kilt, come hitting Barry’s stomach too. Len continued to rock on Barry’s cock until Barry was coming too, loud moans and choked out words tumbling from Barry’s mouth as his orgasm took hold and he filled the deepest parts of Len. Both were left panting and sweaty.

Len gently rose up and pulled off of Barry, then settled down next to him, completely spent.

“You’re cleaning my kilt. This was all your idea,” Len said defiantly, it may be his come staining the material but Barry was completely to blame.

“Uhh, yeah okay, whatever you say, Len,” replied Barry still a little breathless.

“Come here you,” Len pulled Barry into a deep kiss, “I love you.”

“And I love you and your sexy as hell kilt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://mockingbird-22.tumblr.com/) if you enjoyed this!


End file.
